The present invention relates to a windup spring using toy and, more particularly, to a combination of a windup spring drive toy and a divisible container therefor having a single form, in which a windup spring is wound up from the outside of the container when the windup spring drive toy is contained within the container, and then the container is so divided quickly or after a certain period of time by virtue of the output energy of the windup spring so that the windup spring drive toy suddenly appears and starts to run on the floor by means of the windup spring.
So far, such an interesting combination toy has never been developed.